


[breddy] Brettybae不愛我了

by prodigycrushurdream



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream
Summary: Eddy覺得他的Brettybae不愛他了所以他難過
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	[breddy] Brettybae不愛我了

**Author's Note:**

> EB不過精神BE
> 
> 我不知道我在寫些什麼
> 
> 嚴重ooc了
> 
> 娛樂性質而已
> 
> 只是上課神遊的神奇產物
> 
> 因為刷之前貼文看到Eddy各種對Brett的稱呼
> 
> 所以…

.

Brett不知道為什麽Eddy今天這麽反常，天黑了他回到家之後就不見他戀人從房裡出來。他習慣的那個總是在傻笑的兔牙男孩去哪了？

他推開他們的房門，“Bro,你怎麽了？”望著蜷縮在大床上的大毛毛蟲，幾聲帶著鼻音的輕哼從被子裡面傳了出來。

他…不是在哭吧？

Brett被這個極有可能的猜想嚇了一跳，他急忙走近床邊，意料之內又意料之外的聽見還有些不平穩的呼吸聲。

他放軟了聲調，“Eddy?”他伸手揭開捂著Eddy腦袋的棉被，因為缺氧有些通紅的臉頰，還有為了吸取更多氧氣微張而被水氣沾濕的雙唇，讓Brett有點想向前啃一口。不過為了不再被年下男友指控‘你只愛我的肉體…’諸如此類的不實控訴，

Brett忍住了。

我真偉大。Brett心想。

“Eddy,和我說--”

“說？你還想聽我說話嗎,嗯？”濃重的鼻音加上哭久了還有些打嗝，上揚的尾音明是質問，卻跑了調，連他這non-perfect pitch gang都聽出來了。陳韋丞你好傻，可是又好可愛。

“當然啊，怎麽會呢？”Brett把比自己大一號的男友拉起身來並圈進懷裡，在他的耳邊道。

起初Eddy還掙紮著要脫離他的懷中，不過不久後便乖順了下來。

“那你為什麽今天同Hyung出去沒和我說？”Eddy紅紅的眼睛盯著他，像閨中少婦（怨婦）一樣無聲地譴責Brett無比惡劣的罪行。

Damnit.

“我以為你有聽到我講電話…”“嗚Brettybae不愛我了。”Eddy整個人鑽進Brett懷裡，像大狗狗一樣蹭著。感受年下男友從是比自己高上一些的體溫，冬季濕冷的空氣好像也沒那麽難以忍受。不過他還有眼前的問題要解決。

Brett緩緩探低了頭，試圖想去銜住那個喋喋不休又吃醋不講道理的嘴，沒想到Eddy卻突然擡起頭。

撞進自己的倒影裡，Brett仿彿可以看見自己臉上的窘迫和紅暈。明明就沒什麽特別的Brett Yang你害羞個什麽勁。

正忙著和自己分裂人格爭執的Brett絲毫沒注意到他的家養大狗狗越來越靠近的臉，直到感受到溫熱的呼吸打在他頰上。

“就沒有什麽要補償我的嗎？”Eddy吮著他的耳垂，含糊不清道。Brett往後縮想要躲開那個濕濕怪怪的感覺，但又想要貼近眼前這個人。

他起了身，想要跨坐在他腿上，結果他失敗了

對，因為坐太久，他腿麻了。

“Bro，我覺得我老了。”他笑了出聲，“不過你也差不多不行了吧哈哈哈哈…啊--”

感覺重心不穩後隨即被壓倒在床上的Brett後悔都來不及，

好吧，這都是他自找的。

倒是對不起他的老腰了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“以後…不準不跟我說就跑出去，”

“Hyung不行，”

“Ray也不可以，”

不過昏昏欲睡的gramp Yang (babie Brett）什麽也沒聽進去，便去睡夢中和他的bbt還有pong pong羊們待在一起了。

小心那個裝成大狗狗的陳韋丞，

啊--不過其他人也不用擔心，他只抓叫Brettyang的羊寶寶。

*哎呦喂放過我吧 別這樣  
Hyung,Ray:妳倒是放過我們啊？


End file.
